Sorry for my awfulness
by dawnoftheviolet
Summary: this is completely unreadable and i realize this, because i wrote it LITERALLY, a year ago and i hated it when i published it. i chose to publish it to make sure that it was as awful as i thought it was and probably will not rewrite or add new chapters because i feel like i write much better contents.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Link!" Pipit called to the new Knight who was walking by, about to go to his training.

"Hm?" Link turned around to Pipit, and he ran up so that they could talk.

"Do you wanna go to the Lumpy Pumpkin tonight?" He whispered mischievously.

"Uh, newsflash. We aren't supposed to ride at night." Link lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, newsflash,"Pipit mocked,"That's why we sneak out!" He whispered excitedly.

"I don't know..." Link hesitated, skeptical as usual.

"C'mon dude! Just _once!_ Plus it's Friday!" Pipit pleaded. Link sighed,

"Fine, but i'm going to regret it aren't I?"

"Probably."

That night, there was a knock on the window of Link's room. It was dark and the moon shown glowing up above.

"C'mon!"Pipit whisper-screamed, motioning link to climb out of his window. He and pipit quietly tiptoed to the edges of the flying decks. Then, suddenly jumped off, landing on Link's bird. They stealthily snuck past a first row of Knights, when they almost snuck past the last one, Link clapped a hand over Pipit's mouth as the Knight's bird's wing almost smacked him clear in the face. In an amazing feat that might just have been the ninth wonder of Skyloft, they had made it. They were on their way to the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Remind me again why were going to the Lumpy Pumpkin in the first place?" Link asked.

"Two words dude. Hot chicks and drinks." Pipit smirked.

"That's three words, but your going to make me drink before the nights over aren't you."

"yes. yes i am."

Twenty minutes later, Link and Pipit walked into the Lumpy Pumpkin. They took a seat at the bar and Pipit called the man over to order.

"Two pumpkin gins, please." He commanded, slapping down twenty rupees. When the man walked away, Link whispered,

"Something just hit me, are we even old enough to drink?"

Pipit nodded, "I checked. According to Skyloft laws we are, but it's frowned upon. If anyone saw Knights like us drinking, they'd probably throw us out of the academy. That's why we had to sneak out."

Link pounded his head against the table, "DARN IT!"

Pipit outright laughed, "Your'e trying to do anything not to drink aren't you, lightweight?"

"Wait, how did you know i'm a lightweight?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately dude?"

The man put their drinks down on the table, and Pipit pounced on his and began gulping.

"Go on, it's good." Pipit encouraged. Link hesitantly picked his up. He sipped it, and made an 'mmm' noise to signify he thought it was good, and drank the rest in three or four minutes. When he finished his, he put his cup down, wiped his mouth, and abruptly hiccuped.

"You okay, man?" Pipit asked, still sipping his first.

"Yeah i'm good."

"You want another?" Pipit asked mischievously.

"Mmmhmmm..."

"You sure, because i don't wanna drag your wasted ass back to Skyloft."

Link 'mmhhmmm'ed again, and Pipit ordered another one, and Link drank this one more slowly. Pipit ordered another one for himself, when Link finished his second. Pipit strained to keep from laughing when Link started swaying on his stool.

"You okay buddy?" Pipit asked, placing a hand on Link's shoulder to steady him.

"Hm? Oh, oh, yeah." Link seemed to be in some sort of a daze. Pipit chuckled. Two hours later, they were both wasted, and somehow, dancing on table tops. Pipit and Link climbed off after a while, but Link stumbled. He and Pipit landed in a heap on the ground. Then began passionately making out. Yes, Link and Pipit were making out. The great heroes and Knights, were drunkenly making out on the floor of the Lumpy Pumpkin. Three words. What. The. Fuck.

**Well guys that was it! my first story published. (this was actually WRITTEN almost half a year ago, but y'know :P) hope you enjoyed and stuff and well...more to come! this was just a little one-shot drabble but if you want it to be continued then let me know.**

**REVEIW FOR HUGS AND LOVE. AND A COOKIE. WELL, MAYBE NOT BUT PLEEEZZZ! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**

** ~DawnoftheViolet **


	2. Chapter 2

**i know my writing isn't great, and i know it is frankly unreadable and i cannot continue this story... i will try to continue writing with other stories and i'm sorry for my OOC writing as of this far. if you have stuck around with me until this point i thank you, and i will try my best to produce better content. the original story was deleted because i was discouraged and didn't like it. but if you still want to read it, you may...but i will not publish more and the story will not be rewritten unless i am nagged about it, or someone comes up with some ideas to make it much more readable. if you feel that you could do a better job of writing this story, then you have the option to write it yourself because the idea is open to anyone to change or rewrite in any way they like. :) 3**

** ~Dawnoftheviolet. **


End file.
